Fly by Night series
Fly by Night series — A NEW series by Yasmine Galenorn set in the realm of her Otherworld / Sisters of the Moon series. Book Trailer: '''▶ Flight From Death - YouTube Genres and Sub-Genres Romantic Urban Fantasy / UF-PNR Series Description or Overview Shimmer, a blue dragon shifter from the Dragon Reaches, makes one little mistake. She tries to steal from a family of white dragons—some of the greediest, nastiest dragons to be found at the top of the world. As part of her punishment, the Wing Liege strips away some of her powers and sends her to Seattle, where she is indentured to work for five years at the Fly By Night Investigations Agency, run by the Wing Liege's friend. There, she must answer to Alex Radcliff, a vampire who gives Crocodile Dundee a run for his money. Considering themselves part bounty hunters, part investigators, the FBNA take on all sorts of odd and—often—dangerous cases, ferreting out paranormal criminal activity. They go after those who break the rules of the Supe world. When Shimmer joins the agency, she and Alex immediately discover a mutual disdain for one another and end up butting heads harder than a pair of goats. But sparks also start flying, a fact neither one wants to admit, especially since Alex is dating a very possessive succubus. Unable to leave her position, unwilling to beg the Wing Liege for forgiveness she knows will not be granted, Shimmer reluctantly makes the attempt to adjust to life in Seattle. Amidst a flurry of bad dates, conflicting customs, and learning how to coexist with FBHs, OW Fae, and Supes of all sorts, she finds herself beginning to make friends and build a new life in an almost alien world. This series is set in the same altaverse/time frame as the Otherworld Series, and in the same city, so there will be crossovers here and there. FLIGHT FROM HELL will be a crossover novella introducing the FBN characters to the D'Artigo Sisters, however the first full length novel (which will be readable even without having read the novella) will be FLIGHT FROM DEATH and it is scheduled to release during June or July of 2015. ~ Yasmine Galenorn's Books Lead's Species *Blue Dragon shifter Primary Supe *Dragons What Sets it Apart * Narrative Type and Narrators * Books in Series '''Fly By Night series: # Flight from Death (July 7, 2015) # Shorts, Novellas, Anthologies and Guides * 0.5 Flight from Hell (2014) — Otherworld series #15.5 Companion Series, Spinoffs, Sequels or Prequels * Otherworld / Sisters of the Moon series * Indigo Court series Other Series by Author onsite * Otherworld / Sisters of the Moon series * Indigo Court series * Whisper Hollow series ~ NEW Themes World Building Setting Place: Alternate Seattle, Time: Current Places: * High Tide Bed & Breakfast: in Port Townsend, Washington * Townsend, Washington: * Dragon Reaches Supernatural Elements ✥ Para-PIs, Dragon-shifters, vampires, faeries, witches, shifters, ghosts, demons, bounty hunters, half-demons, blue dragon, cursed house, dark force , spirits, curse, succubus, , , Glossary: * Wing-Liege: Dragon rank just below the Eperor and Empress. Stripped away some of Shimmer's powers, indentured to work for five years at the Fly By Night Investigations Agency. * White Dragons: some of the greediest, nastiest dragons to be found at the top of the world * FBH: * OW Fae: Otherworld Fae— 'Groups & Organizations': * Fly By Night Magical Investigations Agency (FBNA): Run by Alex, Shimmer works for him.bounty hunters, part investigators, the FBNA take on all sorts of odd and—often—dangerous cases, ferreting out paranormal criminal activity. Dragon Hierarchy: * Emperor *Empress * Wing-Liege * Heir Apparent * Council of Elders World About Dragons: But all dragons are cunning and brilliant—with rare exception. They all tend to be out for themselves and even if they help mortals, they will have some gain at stake. Most dragons can be shifters if they choose to do so, but some take to it more easily than others. White, silver, red, green, and black dragons are the ones most likely to show up in human form. Dragons are exceptionally tough, in either form, and terribly strong, but are not invulnerable, and can be hurt. The Dragon Clans date back hundreds of thousands of years and each family that has lasted this long is firmly established within a hierarchy. Dragons can fly in their natural form. All dragons breathe fire but not all work fire magic. It takes but a moment to transform but they must be in a space large enough to allow them to. They are ultra-strong and grow stronger through the years. Dragons, in human form, have hair that moves on its own. Dragons have magic, but just what depends on what kind of dragon they are. Dragons have exceptional hearing When enraged in human form, their fingernails become claw~ More: Moon Stalker Wiki Page Protagonist ✥ Shimmer is a female blue dragon, connected to the water on an elemental level. They’re moody and highly sensitive Caught stealing from a prominent family of White Dragons in the Dragon Reaches, Shimmer was exiled Earthside as part of her punishment. She was also wingstrapped and stripped of some of her powers by the Wing Liege and the Dragon Mages for five years, and sentenced to work for Alex Radcliffe during that time. Has currently been Earthside for two to three months. ~ Moon Stalker Wiki Pages. Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK #0.5—Flight from Hell (2014) – (Otherworld / Sisters of the Moon series #15.5) :When Carter, half demon, comes to Menolly and her sisters, asking for their help, they think he's just had a tiff with Shimmer, his blue dragon girlfriend. But after talking to Alex Radcliffe, the owner of the Fly By Night Magical Investigations Agency where Shimmer works, they suspect that she has been kidnapped by an old enemy of Alex's. Now, Alex joins forces with the D'Artigo sisters in a desperate race to find Shimmer before Julian, a powerful vampire from Alex's past with a grudge to settle, can use the dragon to wreak havoc on Seattle as revenge. ~ Flight From Hell by Yasmine Galenorn ~ Excerpt, etc. ✤ BOOK ONE—Flight from Death (2015): I'm Shimmer, a blue dragon shifter. Thanks to a mistake, I was exiled from the Dragon Reaches and sentenced to work for Alex Radcliffe, a vampire who owns the Fly by Night Magical Investigations Agency. Now, not only do I have to adapt to Earthside culture, but every time I turn around, somebody's trying to kill us. And worse, Alex is as gorgeous as he is exasperating. But you know what they say: All's fair in love and bounty hunting... When an old friend of Alex contacts him about a haunting at the High Tide Bed & Breakfast in Port Townsend, Washington, we think we're on a simple ghost hunt. But our investigation quickly transforms into a deadly fight as we uncover an eighty-year old murder, a cursed house, and a dark force trapping the spirits within. To stop impending disaster we must break the curse and lay the angry spirits to rest. ~ Flight From Death by Yasmine Galenorn ~ Excerpt, playlists, etc. ✤ BOOK TWO—: ✤ BOOK THREE—: ✤ BOOK FOUR—: Category:Series